Kingpin
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Zechs is working undercover and missing his lover. Good thing some intelligence needs retrieving and Duo's the man to do it... 6x2. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own GW and never have...

Pairings/Warnings: 6x2, m/m sex, dirty talk, bad language, light angst, essentially a PWP

A/N: This was written for Daphie a long time ago and I am finally getting around to posting it here. Thanks to Lunar Pull for the beta.

* * *

**Kingpin**

There were advantages to being a dead man. A man who didn't exist and had not since the end of the Mariemaia revolt. Milliardo Peacecraft no longer existed, exiled and sent to Mars where he conveniently had an accident in the red planet's waste land and died. It was a convenient story as he'd gone to Mars with a vague hope of finding some peace, of finding somewhere he could belong and maybe with Noin's dedication and love he could achieve that.

Yet Mars had made him restless, it was dull, he languished in menial daily chores, ended up in fist fights with idiots and missed the feel of battle, of the fight. And he had been a woefully inadequate boyfriend for Noin, lover perhaps he excelled in, making her shudder underneath him with his tongue and body, yet he was not the man she wanted. It had not taken long in the isolation of the metallic building to see he was entirely unsuited for her and for Noin to finally give up on him.

So he had returned, an agreement drawn up under the table between himself and Une and his dear sister. He could return to earth if he was watched, observed, if he came under Une's jurisdiction. If he became a Preventer again – Agent Wind perhaps.

On the long journey back, he had thought he would go back into the field, an agent in the uniform, the jacket, the tie but that was too public. That was too damaging for the Preventers. Instead, he was sent undercover to places where no one knew his name or face – to the drug dens and arms manufacturing plants and the most sordid locations across the earth sphere that Une could find. Maybe she did it out of some form of malice or maybe she thought he belonged there. Whichever, Milliardo Peacecraft was dead and Zechs Merquise was all that was left.

He was sat at a large desk, security images on his laptop, somewhat grainy footage – hell, it was L2, what did he expect? - and his eyes coolly took in the scene of the club outside his office, the dancing, the people buying drinks, the people virtually having sex on the dance floor. It had been two months since Zechs had arrived on this particular colony in the L2 sector and had taken over the running of the club Kingpin. He had then proceeded to make connections with the entire criminal underworld of the colony and gain intelligence on all the illegal activities taking place there.

It was fair to say, Zechs enjoyed his new role, the criminal underworld reminiscent of all the politicians he'd had the misfortune to have met, to all the politics within the OZ organisation, and it was the same thing yet this time the criminals were honest rather than the politicians he met. These men admitted they were crooks and thieves. The lowest of the low. They prided themselves on it.

Zechs watched young couples grind against each other and he reached for a bottle of Southern Comfort, pouring himself a glass and keeping his blue eyed stare on the screen as suddenly his evening got interesting.

In the crowd a scuffle started, minor, but then a punch was being thrown and Zechs leaned closer to the grainy footage as he saw the whip of a braid. Someone was on the ground being punched while being straddled by the braided man dressed in tight black clothing. He took a sip of his drink, leaned back on the chair, and removed the hair tie from his blond mane, shaking it out a little before he saw his own men grab the trouble maker, an elbow aimed at one of their faces until he was restrained, the dance floor now clear as everyone watched the man with the braid being taken away.

Brought to him.

Zechs let a smirk cross his face, small, yet he let his hand drift down his shirt, the black fabric satiny and he undid a few buttons, the dog tags that hung around his neck now showing. They showed he belonged to someone. And that someone was being dragged into his office. Duo Maxwell. Former Gundam Pilot 02. Shinigami. And the man that Zechs Merquise fucked, who he pinned to beds or walls or floors, who got on his knees and blew him, who had a wicked mouth and tongue. A man that he fucking adored. And after two months of abstinence, of turning down offers from both beautiful men and attractive women, he was in his club.

The thought made him ache, his own hand and a nightly replay of Duo underneath him, telling him crudely how he wanted him, how he demanded everything Zechs could give him, had not been enough and he licked his lips on knowing he was just outside the door to his office.

Zechs didn't get to his feet as the door was opened, swinging wide and banging against the wall, he would've complained at their inability to do anything quietly or subtly but then he saw the bloody noses and the split lips. Two of his biggest, burliest men had found it difficult to restrain one man. One man who didn't look particularly threatening as they pushed him down to his knees, a tight black t-shirt, leather jacket, a pair of dog tags matching Zechs' own around his neck, the tightest of spray painted jeans. In the fight, the t-shirt had ridden up exposing firm, pale abdominal muscles and of course there was that braid trailing down and resting on the floor.

"He was fuckin' fighting, knew the rules… brought 'em to you," one of his men said.

He got up from the desk then, his fingers running along the polished wood and he put down his glass as he walked, finally stopping in front of the kneeling young man.

"So… you have a problem with someone in my establishment?"

Startling blue eyes looked up then and Zechs felt a little blood rush from his brain and southward, seeing that gaze after so long, even when it looked like this – defiant, a little pissy at the performance that Zechs was putting him through but Zechs was undercover, had to maintain a degree of power, control. And it wasn't as if Duo didn't enjoy that, it was just maybe he expected something different from him after their enforced absence.

"Naw, I have a problem with your fuckin' goons," Duo spat.

"My goons, as you so flatteringly call them, brought you to me as you were fighting in my club… so really it is all your _problem_."

Zechs drew out the word "problem" and he watched Duo's eyes, their expression shift and he knew he was thinking, calculating and it was then he looked up at his men, those "goons." They were heavies, effective for nothing more than muscle and he didn't think they'd question – too dumb for that.

"Leave me alone with our troublemaker." They looked puzzled for a moment, glances exchanged. He laughed softly at their confusion. Underestimated him, no doubt. "I am more than capable to not be overpowered by one man."

With one more sharp command of "go" they turned, mumbled "yeahs" and when the door closed behind them, Zechs reached out his hand, touching Duo's chin from his position at his knees.

"Did you hafta do that whole power play bullshit routine?"

Zechs only smirked, ran the pad of his thumb over Duo's lips to which Duo's tongue darted out, licking at the digit and then his mouth was sucking at it, the simple gesture suddenly far too fucking erotic as well as the image of his lover at his knees. It had never taken much with Duo to get him hard, to get his cock wet at the tip and needing soft lips and warm heat around it. Since that first time, fucking him in an alleyway in the cold, on a joint operation, Duo had been able to make him far too goddamn needy, make him feel like a teenager just discovering his sexuality as Duo was confident, assured, cocky and the best sex he'd ever had. All it had taken was a few words from those perfect lips.

"I'm gorgeous. You're gorgeous. I think we should fuck."

And who could argue with that logic? Certainly not Zechs.

He removed his thumb from those lips and he could see a self-satisfied look on Duo's face as he glanced to the point in front of him where Zechs' dick was tenting the front of grey jeans.

"You like it when I'm control," Zechs said softly.

On the word control, Duo surprised him, doing as he had done so many times during their encounters – standing up, putting his hand on his groin, using his body to push Zechs back towards the desk.

"I think you kinda like it when I am, babe," he said, his face close, eyes impossible in the darkness.

He didn't deny it as a hand stroked through stiff denim, his cock wanting more than the teasing friction but Duo's other hand was pulling at his hair, and Duo licked a trail down the side of his face, and he felt the metallic harshness of the tongue piercing that he had acquired on an undercover and then kept as Zechs knew nothing better than his cock being sucked and teased with that ball of metal against his skin. And fuck, tease Duo did, his tongue licking then at his ear.

"You know I'm here to collect the flash drive… but I don't think you wanna talk mission shit, do you?"

Zechs was reduced to moaning as Duo's hand squeezed him and he felt his dick twitch and pulse, desperate for more than what Duo was currently giving him.

"No… mission… after."

"After what, Zechsy baby?"

If he wasn't so incredibly turned on, pushed up against a desk by a hard firm body, distracted by a hand on his cock through material then he might've protested at the "Zechsy" nickname but fuck, when he was this turned on he didn't care.

"After you suck me."

Duo chuckled, his breath hot, his tongue darting out to lick as his earlobe and his neck, that ball of metal used as a weapon but Duo was heading in that direction, thankfully, as his skilled fingers began to undo shirt buttons, and he reached in for the dog tags that he wore around his neck, pulling him with them to meet his lips – whispering "mine" against them before their mouths met hungrily. Zechs controlled the kiss, sick of Duo's fucking tease, his hand on his ass, grinding his body automatically against his lover whose hands had reached to his waist, to his belt and Zechs, despite enjoying the sensation, their lips sliding together, their tongues slipping against each other, wet and hot, he wanted that mouth elsewhere and he reached for the braid, pulling on it.

There was a noise of protest as their lips parted and Zechs ran his teeth down Duo's throat briefly before he moved back, looking into Duo's eyes, that hint of danger that was so damn erotic. He could never have what he had with Duo with anyone else and he fulfilled desires in him he did not know he had. Noin could never be like this with him. So untamed.

"You want me to suck your cock?"

Zechs raised an eyebrow. "I think we already discussed that part," he answered, deadpan.

"Tell me what you want," Duo said, his fingers at his nipples, pinching, the attention to them making him harder still.

Zechs grabbed at his lover, impatient, his hands harsh. "Suck my cock."

"Anything you want… babe."

It was with an almost graceful move that Duo ended up on his knees, Zechs then wrapping the braid around his hand a few times as Duo made short work of undoing his jeans, quickly bringing his dick out from the thin stretched material of his "tighty whiteys" as Duo referred to them. It had amused Duo that first time but this time there were no jokes as Zechs braced himself on the desk as he felt lips slide over the tip of dick, a tongue lapping, the ball of a piercing teasing the slit, tasting him. It was difficult not to want to drive himself into that heat, to use the braid and force Duo to deep throat him, to force him to take his cock deep and let Zechs fuck his mouth but Duo would make him damn pay if he tried any of that shit. He'd found himself tied to headboards before on waking up, tormented and not allowed to come, fucked by the gorgeous man on his knees and begging for Duo to bring him to climax. Duo was occasionally a sadistic little shit. Zechs liked it.

Liked it as he ran his tongue down the underside, the piercing giving him a different sensation, making his shudder as Duo varied his technique, used his hand to stroke him so that his entire cock was being stimulated, bobbing onto him, moaning around him and Zechs moved his hips a little forward into that mouth, unable to stop instinct, unable to stop his body doing what it wanted.

He pulled at Duo's braid, giving him a signal and Duo retreated, sitting back on his heels, Zechs' cock falling from his lips. Duo's tongue darted out and it took every bit of restraint for Zechs to not thrust forward, demand that talented mouth on him again but it had been so long that he didn't want to come like that. Wanted something more intimate, wanted Duo's body pressed up against him tight, and while he knew Duo didn't appreciate it, he used the braid wrapped around his fist to indicate he had to get up, Duo making a noise like a cat. He scowled but rose to his feet so that Zechs could kiss him with more gentleness than anything they had done on this night. Since Duo used his fists to bypass his security and fall into his lap.

Which he did literally as Duo pushed Zechs up onto the desk, forcing him to sit on it and Duo straddled him, his mouth close but not quite touching. Zechs shirt and pants hung open but Duo was fully dressed, the softness of well-worn leather caressing his shoulders and Zechs reached inside to let it slide to the floor.

"I missed you," Zechs said, running his fingers down the t-shirt, feeling the warmth of Duo's skin through the thin material, finding those dog tags around his neck, not engraved or anything as cheesy as that but an outward symbol of belonging.

The words were tender and Duo laughed, softly. "Yeah, me too… surprised Une let me come and get the intel."

"Please let's not talk about Une when we are about to have sex."

"Problem? It turn you off to think about the boss lady…" Duo teased, his fingers now on his cock.

"I just want to think about you," he said, sincerity in his voice.

And while much of his relationship with the ex-Gundam pilot was built on a mutual lust, it was not entirely without meaning as he released the dog tags, them gently bumping against Duo's chest.

"I'll give you somethin' to think about then."

Zechs smirked. "Go ahead."

Duo hopped off him long enough to strip the skin tight jeans from his long legs and Zechs watched, his hand drifting to stroke himself at the erotic display. There was nothing that Duo was doing that was overtly sexual but he had this…sensuality that Zechs couldn't describe - that was unbelievable turn on and Duo knew it. Fuck did he, as he raised his arms above his head, stripping the t-shirt off and Zechs could see the swirling outlines of tattoos covering his right hand side. The contrast of black harsh lines and scars was startling and it showed the body of someone who'd been through a war and a life lived damn violently. It was what Zechs needed as in Duo's blue eyes he didn't see someone who needed to change him, who wanted him to be good, better – Duo just wanted him exactly like he was. From that first fuck in an inappropriate situation, he'd had more understanding than Noin had ever had and he reached out as Duo returned to his previous position, his hands skimming down his sides, feeling muscles flutter and it was easier then to grip Duo harder, to dig his hands into his skin, hear him moan and throw his head back than to have feelings creep into the encounter when it would be their one and only fuck for a while.

Zechs reached to Duo's cock and he smirked as he responded so fucking loud - he loved making Duo loud and begging him and he didn't give a shit about being overhead though that was unlikely with the sound of the clubs music reverberating off the walls.

"Tell me what you want," he growled as Duo panted, Zechs' lips at that throat, licking at his skin.

"Fuck me, baby," Duo said breathlessly, a little quietly as Zechs' fingers had reached downwards to his firm ass.

"How?"

"Throw me over the desk and fuck my brains out. I need it."

Zechs was certainly not going to deny that as he looked Duo in the eyes - clouded by want and desire. He pushed Duo off his lap despite how little he wanted to break contact and he walked around his desk to search through a drawer to find a small tube of lube and a condom packet, returning to Duo as he sat up on the desk. It was a sight that was beyond erotic as Duo was a very attractive man with an incredible body and Zechs drank him in, coming between those long legs and pushing him flat against the desk, licking at his chest and biting down at nipples, Duo arching into his touch as Zechs expertly applied lube to fingers. His mouth continued down Duo's chest and when his lips reached Duo's dick, he licked a long trail over it as he teased one finger at Duo's entrance before pushing it in.

On his fingers slide inside, Zechs teased at the head of Duo's cock with his tongue, and while he didn't have a piercing he knew a trick or two as he licked at pre-cum, realising how much he missed the taste of Duo, missed his body reacting to his fingers as he inserted another to stretch and missed having a cock in his mouth as he bobbed further down on it. He heard Duo's panting words - the "fucks", the "yeahs", the "damns" and his name, and he felt a hand tight in his hair. He did love that feeling, fingers gripping his hair - fuck did he, and he continued sucking Duo's cock as he inserted another finger, scissoring them and his mouth left Duo's dick as he stood straight to watch where his fingers were, watching then slide in and out and seeing how Duo was pushing back into them.

Duo leaned up on his elbows, sweaty, some of his braid fallen out as Zechs removed his fingers and began to roll a condom onto erection. He let his eyes roam over the naked man even though he was mostly clothed, his shirt lay open but his jeans were still on, only lowered so that he could carefully touch himself, applying lube and Zechs noticed how Duo's eyes watched. He smirked and levelled Duo with a feral look.

"You want this?"

"Hell yeah… Fuck me, Zechs."

"So damn eloquent," he teased but before Duo could respond he thrust inside, grabbing Duo's legs behind his knees to dangle over his elbows as he pushed deep, moaning from the satisfaction of that familiar sensation.

It was hot and perfect, better than Duo's lips even though he gave the best damn blowjobs Zechs had ever had. He loved the feeling, Duo underneath him, his match and equal in the bedroom and Duo leaned up to kiss him, grabbed roughly at his hair, and his tongue fucked Zechs mouth, that ball of the piercing sending shivers through his already very aroused body.

Zechs moved his hips backward and Duo's tongue slid to cheek as Zechs grunted and rammed hard into Duo's body, feeling the man underneath him slam back into the wooden desk and he smirked as he repeated the deep thrusts watching as Duo struggled to grip anything as Zechs fucked him hard. He'd asked for him to fuck his brains out. And fuck his brains out was what he was going to do.

"Jesus - fuck - !"

Duo was swearing at him, gripping at any part of him he could get to, his dull fingernails sharp and he pushed back into Zechs' body, so that he felt impossibly deep. Duo was never passive, even when he was the one being fucked, and Zechs liked the challenge of making him needy and wanting him far too much.

"You're… killing me… here…"

The words were murmured over wet lips and Zechs took some pity, slamming his body harder, faster, in and out, while his hand sought out Duo's cock, his other next to Duo's muscled chest and he leaned over him, stroking him, his dick still slick with saliva and Zechs' hand slid smoothly over hard flesh and he knew that he was close, Duo's body too tight, too warm, too good – Duo himself moaning, his muscles taut and his grip tight on Zechs' biceps through the thin material of a cotton shirt.

"Want me to stop?"

He punctuated that sentence by a rough jerk of hips and a squeeze of Duo's dick, before he stopped moving all together, his breathing ragged and his mouth close to Duo's and Duo tried a glare, ineffectual when he was clearly enjoying himself.

"If you do I will fucking kill you," Duo said, his voice full of need and anger as he bit at Zechs' bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth.

It wasn't an entirely empty threat as Duo was a competent and vicious killer in action, he'd seen it, but with Zechs' cock fully inside his body, the threat wasn't as scary as it could be. And he couldn't have stopped if he tried. Zechs changed the angle of Duo's hips, gripping them tightly and then he began pounding into Duo at an unrelenting rhythm.

Zechs knew when he hit prostate as Duo's head would slam back and his nails would dig deeper and he would repeat that motion, that angle, loving the feeling of satisfaction that fucking Duo so well gave him. That it was him, his hand, his lips, his hard cock, his body that made a dangerous, violent and sexy man pant and demand and want more. It was a power trip comparable to piloting, to fighting, a high that he found with each long hard powerful thrust.

"Want to come?" Zechs teased.

He knew that Duo did and Zechs wanted to see it – how perfect the braided man looked as he came, his back arched, his eyes closed, his mouth open, that throat bared for Zechs to scrape his teeth down. So Zechs made sure he hit that spot on every damn thrust, Duo's hand went to his mouth to bite down on it, and Zechs fisted his cock, fast strokes and he felt Duo's dick twitch in his hand. But then Duo flexed his body, his legs and Zechs found himself coming, burying himself deep to release into the condom and his hand faltered.

Duo glared up at Zechs as he panted and he brought one of his own hands to his cock and while Zechs could watch Duo bring himself off all day if he had to – watching Duo masturbate had become a big turn on for him – he wanted to cause his completion. He leaned down, over Duo's dick and slid his mouth over the head, sucked once, hard, and then he felt Duo's cum splash into his mouth, startled by how little stimulation it took but pleased about how the long lithe body he'd fucked responded to him. As he was shocked, a little cum seeped out of his mouth that he had struggled to swallow but he didn't care as Duo grabbed his hair, more gently this time and they kissed, sharing the flavour on Zechs lips between their mouths.

"So that was sharing intel, huh?" Duo said as their lips parted and Zechs only shook his head, reaching for that dishevelled braid, running in through his fingers briefly before he moved off him, fixing his shirt over his chest after wiping cum from his abs with a tissue and he slipped his dick back into underwear and jeans.

Duo snickered as he retrieved his clothes, dressing swiftly, elegantly, pulling the t-shirt over sweat and other bodily fluids - not caring about it. Zechs didn't say anything as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk, knocking at the false bottom and producing a small flash drive where he had stored all the intelligence for the mission. He handed it over, Duo taking it and sliding it into the well-worn leather jacket.

"Kinda suits you, drug kingpin, club owner… general criminal badass."

"I don't know if that's a complement," Zechs replied, his hand ghosting briefly over Duo's jaw.

The braided man shrugged at the touch, ready to make his escape back out of Zechs club, his job complete and it pained Zechs that it would be months before he saw him again.

"I guess I'll see you," Duo said and then added, "thanks."

"For the sex?"

"Naw, the intelligence."

And with one more brief kiss, one more brief feel of that tongue piercing that brought with it sin, Duo was leaving his office, and Zechs returned once again to sitting behind the desk, looking at the video feeds as a man with a braid left subtly. He reached for those dog tags around his neck and while he was technically a dead man, Duo Maxwell made him feel alive.


End file.
